


The Marked Ones

by Cynabun



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marked Ones, My Own AU, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynabun/pseuds/Cynabun
Summary: The world is in danger once again, and the gifts awaken within four children. Coming to each in their dreams, the gods warn that they have less than eight months to find a new safe haven for their people. The mission is begrudgingly accepted, and the marked children eventually stumble into each other. Finally, they embark upon the perilous journey together, determined to save the lives of those they care about. They face many trials out in the unknown. Will they survive?





	The Marked Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shoutout to Redorangeyellowflickerbeat for helping me flesh out many of these characters!

** Legends and Gifts **

Long ago, the world was consumed by chaos; greed, bloodlust, hatred… Earth could be considered doomed. Until the gods bestowed a certain gift upon four humans who were deemed at birth to be “pure of heart” to bring the earth out of the darkness. These gifts are… Hard to explain, to say the least.

_One human, a male, gained the abilities of and power to transform into a wolf, a crescent moon-shaped mark appearing upon his forearm._

_Another human, female, gained the abilities of and power to transform into a fox, a tear-shaped mark appearing upon her lower back._

_Another human, male, gained the abilities of and power to transform into a tiger, a sun-shaped mark appearing upon his shoulder._

_The last human, female, gained the abilities of and power to transform into a bird of prey, a feather-shaped mark appearing upon the palm of her hand._

These gifts were passed down through the bloodlines of these humans, and have since become dormant. However, whenever the world faces danger once more, these gifts shall once again become active within their hosts.

** Premise **

The world fell to ruin a long time ago. Humans were forced to make their homes deep underground in the aftermath of World War III. Much of the surface is still suffering from the effects of radioactivity, even thousands of years later. However, there may be hope, yet. There are indeed parts of the earth that have not been ravaged by chemical and nuclear warfare; they are remote and near-impossible to find, but they are there. Living underground is becoming increasingly difficult: food has ceased to grow, water is running out, oxygen is becoming tainted. It is time to live peacefully on the surface once again. With that in mind, so continues the legend of the Marked Ones. Will they be able to find the rumored safe-haven? Or will they perish?

**Characters**

_Ariessa “Ari” Nicole Arden - “The Fox” :_  
16-year-old Ari bares the mark of the fox. She's got fair, slightly tanned skin, with the exception of light brown freckles dusted over her nose and upper cheeks. Her most noticeable feature is her firey red hair; said hair is soft to the touch and falls to just below her breasts, framing her icy blue eyes. She's quite lean and fairly agile, with no real health problems other than a mild allergy to peanuts. Her sarcastic and taunting attitude tends to get her into loads of trouble. She's actually quite clever despite her blatant refusal to attend school; this refusal being backed by her desire to keep her careless cool-kid front. She can usually be seen sporting sunglasses, tank tops, and skinny jeans or high-waisted shorts along with flip flops or sandals. Her parents died when she was around the age of 8, killed in a mugging while trying to protect their daughter, Ari was lucky enough to be put into the foster home of Ms. Laura, a kind lady in her late 40’s.

 _Darren “Dare” Eric Solis -“The Tiger” :_  
14-year-old Dare bares the mark of the tiger. He's pretty tall for his age, as well as lanky and not very muscular. His bright brown gaze carries golden specks that glint noticeably in bright lighting. His dark brown hair always seems messy, sticking up everywhere as if he's just woken up. He can usually be found wearing baggy cargo pants and t-shirts, maybe even a ratty grey hoodie. His only real health problem is his weak immune and respiratory systems. He's got energy to spare and has trouble sitting still for more than 5 minutes. The kid’s always looking on the bright side of things, and seems to think life’s just a great big game. He's especially close to Ariessa, and sees her as a big sister despite her continually trying to push him away. His parents gave him up at birth, so he also lives in Ms. Laura’s foster home, and very much enjoys it there.

 _Amaya “Maya” Sorren -“Bird of Prey” :_  
Seventeen year old Maya bears the mark of the bird of prey. Her dark brown hair is kept in a pixie cut, sometimes she allows it to grow out a little bit, but never longer than her shoulders. Her brown eyes watch everything around her in a manner similar to a hawk, her skin a consistent light tan. She is of average height, about 5’6”, with a slender but acrobatic build. She tends to be very quiet and distant, but fiercely protective at times. She will often go with the flow of the leader, which makes her get along with Jace very easily. She lived a pretty average life until she gained the mark, which happened right before her parents were killed and she had to run from bandits.

  
_Jason “Jace” Alexander Nix - “The Wolf”_  
18-year old Jace bares the mark of the wolf. His messy dark auburn hair tends to fall in his blue-gray eyes. His skin is pale, but not extremely so, and freckles dust his cheeks and nose, almost unnoticeable except when he's not tanned, which is rare. He's tall, almost 6’2”, broad shouldered with an athletic build. At first meeting he can be a bit of a quiet guy, but to those who know him they know there is no one more loyal than him. He has a very ‘alpha’ personality type, very much desiring to be in control of everything around him that he can be. He has a mysterious past, and comes off of the streets when the others meet him. Nobody knows where he comes from or what his life was like before he was marked.


End file.
